Dark and light
by shizukanosakura
Summary: Uchiha sasuke anak dari keluarga uchiha seorang jendral kepolisian yang terpandang, dan mempunyai kekuasaan di konoha. Untuk sebuah tujuan uchiha sasuke menembak haruno sakura, gadis cantik yang sekelas dengannya dan juga seorang kaki tangan dari fugaku uchiha, ayah sasuke. Saat itu muncul seseorang yang misterius yang menyebut dirinya dark. Siapa sebenarnya Dark itu?
1. Chapter 1

**DARK AND LIGHT**

**NARUTO milik Masashi kishimoto**

**Story by Shizuka no Sakura**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, OC, Typo, geje, garing, merusak mata**

**Happy reading minna**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Tuhan menciptakan manusia dan dunia ini semua dengan berpasang pasangan, ada siang ada malam, ada langit ada juga bumi, ada laki-laki ada juga perempuan. Manusia tercipta untuk memcintai, membenci, dan perasaan lainnya. Namun berbeda dengan lelaki bermata onix yang sedang memandang langit biru yang luas itu. Angin menggoyangkan rambut ravennya, matanya begitu tajam tergambar disana sesuatu yang kelam, masa lalu yang gelap dan kejam, mata yang dipenuhi dengan dendam. Bahkan wajahnya yang begitu tampan takbisa menyembunyikan kegelapan di dalamnya, lekaki itu membenahi tas selempangannya lalu meneruskan langkahnya.

Dunia ini di ciptakan dengan seimbang, ada hidup juga mati, ada kegelapan ada juga cahaya yang meneranginya. Dan takdir telah mempertemukan cahaya itu untuk kegelapan.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu membelalakkan matanya lebar begitu kagum dengan suasana Universitas yang bisa dibilang Universitas nomer satu di Jepang. Suasana yang begitu asri, bahkan baru melankah sekali saja sudah terlihat seperti taman yang di buat di dalam ruangan air mancur yang ditengahnya ada patung seorang dewa bercat putih gading sedang bediri dengan anggunnya, dan di sekeliling dindingnya terpasang batu-batu Kristal yang bercahaya yang membuat air yang terkena cahaya matahari menampakkan cahaya warna warni seperti pelangi. Mulut gadis itu tak bias tertutup karna begitu terkejut, matanya seperti ingin keluar saking terkejutnya, ditambah taman bunga yang terawat. Gadis bermata emerald itu bertaruh pasti semua bunga di dunia ada disini.

"Kyaa..a..a..aku sangat senang sekali …Ohayou !"triak gadis bersurai pink sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan memejamkan matanya sambil menhirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa, seperti takut akan kehabisan saja. Tiba-tiba gadis bersurai merah muda itu membuka matanya dan sedikit kaget karna ada seorang di belakangnya.

"Menyingkir dari jalanku!"kata lelaki bermata onix sedikit memerintah, tanpa melihat wajah orang di depannya. Kemudian gadis berambut sewarna dengan permen kapas itu membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat sebanyak tiga kali.

"Sumimasen." Namun laki-laki berambut raven itu hanya memandang sanggadis pink dengan datar dan dingin. Merasa tak ada jawaban gadis bermata emerald itu ahirnya menatap lelaki di depannya. Kini emerald bertemu dengan onix. Serasa angin berhenti berhembus. Gadis itu begitu terpesona hingga suaranya hilang bagai tertelan bumi. Namun sang onix hanya memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan dingin dan memberikan tatapan yang aneh seolah manusia di depan hanyalah pangganggu saja.

'Sakura POV'

Saat kutatap matanya entah mengapa rasanya hatiku begitu miris, jantungkku berdetak begitu kencangnya, dan tenggorokankku seperti tersumbat sesuatu, mata itu begitu gelap membuatku terhanyut dalam kepedihannya namun di antara kepedihan itu seperti terselip sesuatu yang bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya akan merasa terbakar. Ada sebuah kebencian disana, oh,,,ingin rasanya aku memeluknya. Saat aku melihat wajahnya aku begitu menikmatinya, sungguh aku merasa tuhan begitu tak adil karena semua kesempurnaan ada pada dirinya. Dari mata, hidung, bibir, tubuhnya sungguh membuat orang yang melihatnya akan tersihir dibuatnya. Kulitnya yang seputih porselen bibirnya yang tipis dan merah, hidungnya yang mancung, lalu matanya yang tajam yang bisa menusuk setiap orang yang memandangnya sungguh mata ini ingin menyentuhnya tapi tubuh ini membeku karnanya.

'Normal POV'

Lelaki bermata onix itu hanya berdecih dg cengiran tipis lalu pergi begitu saja tak peduli gadis di depannya sekarang sedang membeku namun beberapa saat kemudian kebekuannya itu mencair karena panggilan dari arah sebrang.

"Hai, foreheat kamu sedang apa, mematung disitu?" triak gadis bermata biru laut sambil berlari mendekat.

"I…ino pig!" ucap gadis pink itu gagap karna kaget, "kamu bicara apa tadi?" sambungnya.

"Ah, kamu dasar!"gadis yang di panggil ino itu membuang nafas sambil memutar matanya "sudah, jangan di pikirkan, tapi apa kamu mengenal Uchiha sasuke itu, sakura?"

"eh, Uchiha sasuke siapa?"Tanya sakura bingung.

"Apa kamu tak tau uchiha sasuke !?"kata ino syock.

"emangnya dia artis?"ucap sakura sebal karena ino meremehkan.

"Uh,,,kau ini, itu loh yang barusan bicara dengan mu itu."sambil melirik kearah punggung lelaki yang masih terlihat tidak jauh.

"oh,,,itu."kata sakura biasa.

"Cuma oh,,,itu!?"ucap ino terkejut "apa kamu tak tau uchiha sasuke, anak lelaki terpopuler disini, terkaya, tertampan, dan terdingin itu."terus ino seperti kereta berjalan.

"aku memang tidak kenal, memang kamu mengenalnya ino?"Tanya sakura dibuat agak mengintrogasi.

"Tidak secara pribadi sih tapi, aku sudah menjadi fans club sasuke loh, walau aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan ketua clubnya."oceh ino lagi panjang plus lebar. Sakura hanya bisa mendengarkan ocehan ino bosan.

Tet,,,,tet,,,,tet,,,,

Suara bel membuat setiap siswa berdesak desakan masuk ke kelas, namun masih dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Tak berbeda dengan dengan gadis yang memili mata seperti batu permata emerald itu, dia memasuki kelas barunya yang di bilang luas ini sendirian, karena sepertinya gadis yang tadi bersamanya mengambil mata kuliah yang berbeda.

Di lihatnya ruangan yang masih setengah kosong, matanya mengekpose setiap sudut ruangan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, dan bisa di tempatinya.

Tak jarang pandangannya menemukan bermacam macam pasang mata melihatnya, seperti ada di tempat yang begitu asing dimana dirinya, adalah sesuatu yang aneh dan paling berbeda.

Saat sepasang mata emerald itu menerawang setiap sudut ruangan, dia menemukan sesok jangkung yang memiliki gaya rambut yang bisa di bilang seperti buntut ayam itu. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada sesok itu hingga mata mereka bertemu, emerald bertemu onix. Tanpa di sadari pipi sakura sekarang sudah bersemu pink, seperti warna rambutnya.

Tersungging senyuman tipis tapi manis dari bibir ranum gadis bermarga haruno itu. Kemudian langkahnya tak tertahan lagi untuk menapakkan kakinya menuju sesosok jangkunga yang kini telah membuang mukanya, melihat langi yang kini telah berwarna hitam, tak tahan untuk menampung air di dalamnya.

"hi, boleh aku duduk di sebelah mu?" kata sang gadis dengan senyum termanisnya, namun nihil taka da jawaban sedikitpun, namun sakura tak juga menyerah.

"….."

"namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal." Kini tangannya mengatung berharap ada sambutan tangan dari lelaki di sampingnya, tapi tetap saja taka da respon.

"…"

"Apa kamu suka hujan?"sakura mulai agak kesal sekarang tak satupun kalimat di keluarkannya."kalau aku tidak suka sebab hujan selalu membuat aku harus mencuci ulang baju dan lain-lain.

"bisakah kamu diam barang sebentar saja, Brisikk." Kata lelaki di depannya, agak mengumpat. Namun sang gadis berambut pink itu hanya mendengtus.

Mereka taktau setelah ini mereka akan lebih sering bertemu dalam dunia yang berbeda, entah sebagai lawan atau kawan karna ini adalah takdir mereka….

**OWARI**


	2. Chapter 2 Kemunculan Dark

Uchiha sasuke anak dari keluarga uchiha seorang jendral kepolisian yang terpandang, dan mempunyai kekuasaan di konoha. Untuk sebuah tujuan uchiha sasuke menembak haruno sakura, gadis cantik yang sekelas dengannya dan juga seorang kaki tangan dari fugaku uchiha, ayah sasuke. Saat itu muncul seseorang yang misterius yang menyebut dirinya dark, dia mencuri dokumen dokumen kepolisian dan mencoba mempermainkan kepolisian dengan aksi-aksisinya, karena kepolisian tidak sanggup lagi maka fugaku mengutus sakura sebagai light untuk memecahkan kasus itu. Dan saat sakura tau pelakunya apa yang akan dia lakukan? Siapa dark itu ? dan siapa sasuke uchiha itu?apatujuannya ? dan apa orang yang di cintainya tulus mencintainya? Dark n Light

**DARK AND LIGHT**

**NARUTO milik Masashi kishimoto**

**Story by Shizuka no Sakura**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, OC, Typo, geje, garing, merusak mata**

**Happy reading minna**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"Apa- apaan orang bernama sasuke itu, menyebalkan sekali!"cerocos sakura. Sedang orang orang di samping sakura hanya heran dan kaget 'sejak kapan teman pinknya ini jadi tertular ocehanku.' Pikir ino yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan ocehan sahabatnya tentang uchiha sasuke.

"Itu salahmu sendiri sakura, sudah kubilangkan uchiha sasuke itu –"

Nee kikoe masuka?...

Kata-kata ino terputus karena ponsel yang di bawa sakura berbunyi.

"Maaf ino." Kata sakura sambil mengambil ponsel yang ada di sakunya dan mencoba sebisa mungkin berwajah memelas merasa bersalah pada ino. Ino yang mengerti memberi syarat untuk mengangkat telfon, yah…ino tau sahabatnya yang satu ini memang selalu sibuk walau dia gak tau apa kesibukannya.

Sakura sedikit menjauh dari Ino dan mencari tempat yang aman untuk telfon, itu karena telfon tadi dari fugaku sama, seorang jendral kepolisian konoha.

Sebenarnya sakura adalah seorang kakitangan dari fugaku, dia bergabung dengan kepolisian konoha sejak kelas tiga SMA, karna kecerdikan dan juga kecerdasan, di tambah keahlian beladirinya dia di rekrut oleh fugaku untuk jadi mata-mata kepolisian konoha.

Tak ada yang tau soal ini hanya markas pusat yang tau keberadaan gadis bernama sakura itu, karena memang keberadaanannya yang dirahasikan demi keselamatannya. Dia hanya akan menampakkan dirinya sebagai Light jika memang kepolisian konoha terdesak takbisa memecahkan kasusnya.

Selama ini gadis berparas cantik, yang memiliki rambut pink sepinggang itu selalu mengikuti latihan secara rahasia di bawah bimbingan tsunade satu- satunya polisi wanita di markas pusat yang jago menembak dan pandai dalam penyamaran.

"Ano fugaku-sama, ada apa?"

"Apa kau sudah membaca Koran pagi ini." Kata orang disebrang tentunya fugaku uchiha.

"Belum, kenapa ?"sakura bingung karena tak seperti biasanya fugaku terdengar sepanik ini.

"Sebaiknya kamu kesini saja."

"Baiklah saya akan kesana setelah kuliahku selesai."

Sebenarnya sakura benar- benar sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin mengetahui kabar apa makannya di tidak konsentrasi di mata kuliah kali ini. Namun saat sakura menengok kesebelah kanan dia tak sengaja melihat pemandangan yang membuat jantungnya sungguh ingin meledak 'apa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang? Sasuke tersenyum?' batin sakura dan samar gadis bermata emerald itu mendengar gumaman sasuke yang kemudian di ikuti senyuman licik yang menurutnya sangat menarik itu.

"Ahirnya permainan dimulai juga."guman sasuke di ikuti senyuman licik.

"Apa yang dimulai sasuke."tanpa disadarinya sakura menyaut kata-kata sasuke yang hanya di jawab dengan sinis.

"Ciih, bukan urusanmu bodoh."kata sasuke sambil membuang mukanya menghindari gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

'dasar uchiha menyebalkan!' batin sakura terus merutuki lelaki pantat ayam di sampingnya. Tapi tetap saja seberapapun menyebalkannya lelaki disebelahnya sakura tetap saja selalu tersihir pesona lelaki di sampingnya ini.

.

.

.

_Markas Pusat_

"Tuan Fugaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"Tanya gadis dengan mata sebening permata emerald dengan begitu antusias.

"Sakura kau sudah datang."lelaki separuh baya yang memilili bola mata onix.

Ditengah tengah- tengah penasarannya sakura dia terfikir sesuatu, dia menyadari sesuatu, ada kemiripan antara fugaku dan uchiha sasuke.

'Tu-tunggu Uchiha!? Uchih fugaku dan Uchiha Sasuke, sifat yang sama- sama dingin dan angkuh, tapi kenapa aku baru sadar, bodohnya aku.' Batin sakura terus saja mengira- ira.

"Bacalah Koran ini."seru fugaku sambil menyodorkan sebuah Koran di hadapan sakura.

"Dark?! Siapa itu ? pencurian arsip di markas pusat, itu mustahil." Kataku sambil terus berfikir kemungkinan- kemungkinan yang munkin terjadi.

"Dan satu lagi lihatlah video ini,ini dikirim sehari sebelum pencurian."ujar fugaku sambil menyetel kaset yang sedang ia pegang.

"Berani sekali orang yang bernama Dark ini, tak hanya mencuri di markas pusat tapi juga seolah menantang kepolisian Konoha, seolah bilang 'Tangkap aku kalau bisa', hem, menarik sekali, aku terima kasus ini." Gadis berpawakan mungil itu mengembangkan sebuah seringai.

Kini pikirannya di penuhi oleh hipotesis- hipotesis,dan dugaan- dugaan sementara, ini adalah tugas yang menurut gadis berambut merah muda itu begitu menarik. Namun di tengah ketegangan itu justru yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah lelaki berabut pantat ayam yang menyebalkan, dan hubungan anantara fugaku dan sasuke.

"Fugaku-sama boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?ta-tapi ini bukan masalah kasus ini sih i-ini soal-." Sejujurnya sakura sedikit tak enak dan malu menanyakan ke fugaku langgusung tapi, dia begitu penasaran. Fugaku yang merasa aneh dengan tinggkah bawahannya itu kemudian mengajak sakura keluar, karena dia tau gadis itu ingin bicara tentang masalah pribadi, dan dia malu mengatakannya disini.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Fugaku-sama mengajakku ke Café ini."sakura meminta penjelasan.

"Kamu ingin bicara berdua saja dengankukan?"kata fugaku dengan tegas tanpa basa basi.

"Iya, tapi kalau begini nanti di kira aku sedang kencan sama omom."kataku agak manja sambil menggembungkan kedua pipiku.

"ha ha ha, berarti aku omom yang beruntung bisa berkencan dengan gadis cantik ha ha ha." Canda fugaku sambil terus tertawa lepas.

Aku yang dipuji puji jadi malu dan membuat pipiku merona, meski sudah tua pesona uchiha selalu membuat semua wanita terpesona. Memang fugaku selalu dingin dan angkuh pada semua orang, tapi dia selalu menjadi sesosok ayah dimata sakura. Fugaku juga sudah menganggap sakura seperti anak sendiri makannya fugaku selalu bersikap luluh pada sakura.

"Pesan apa tuan fugaku?"kata seorang pelayan dengan pakean buttler.

"Seperti biasa, kamu mau minum apa sakura?"Tanya fugaku pada sakura.

"Saya mocca cino saja."jawabku tanpa melihat daftar yang di berikan sang buttler tadi.

Setelah yakin dengan pesanan kami buttler itu pergi menggambilkan pesanan yang kami pesan, tak sampai lima menit buttler yang bisa di bilang tampan itu mengghidangkan dua gelas copi pesanan kami masing masing mocca cino untukku dan copi pait tanpa gula untuk tuan fugaku.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi tuan?"kata buttler itu sambil melipat tangan kanannya kedepan dada dan membunggkuk sopan.

"Tidak terima dasih."jawab fugaku singkat. Buttlet yang mengerti kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Jadi kamu mau bertanya apa sakura."kata fugaku to the poin, sambil menyerutup teh pait yang tadi di pesannya.

"I-ini begini aku mau bertanya tentang seseorang, namanya Uchiha Sasuke."Tanya gadis bersurai pink agak sedikit takut- takut.

"Kau mengenal putraku Sakura?"kata fugaku agak terkejut mendengar nama putranya disebut.

"A-apa!? Pu-putra, jadi benar dugaanku bahwa uchiha sasuke itu putra fugaku-sama."kata sakura terkejut walau sebenarnya dia sudah menduga- duga sejak tadi tapi bagai mana bisa tepat sasaran.

"Hn, kenapa dengan putraku?"Tanya fugaku datar. Sakura yang merasa malu karena tertangkap basah sedang menyelidiki seorang laki- laki, di tambah ayah lelaki itu sendiri lagi yang tau. Wajah sakura berubah merah jambu sewarna dengan rambutnya kini.

"A-ano fugaku-sama tidak papa, saya Cuma penasaran saja dia itu sangat mirip dengan tuan makannya saya menduga dia putra tuan dan ternyata benar."

"Apa kamu menyukai putraku yang sedingin es itu, anak itu lebih dingin dan lebih keras kepala dibandingkan denganku, tapi aku senang mempunyai menantu seperti mu sakura." Wajah sakura benar benar seperti kepiting rebus sekarang 'apa sebegitu terlihatnya perasaanku padahal aku baru bertanya saja' batin sakura.

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku- aku hanya penasaran saja kok."kataku tak bisa berkutik. Memang kemampuan seorang uchiha luar biasa bisa membaca pikiran orang lain dengan mudahnya.

"Tidak papa aku senang kalau dia mendapatkan gadis baik sepertimu, sakura kau tak usah takut padanya dia memang dingin tapi sebenarnya dia itu sangat baik pada orang yang ia sayangi, dia jadi sedingin itu karena dua taun lalu kakaknya mengalami kecelakaan kerja. Sejak saat itu dia jadi pendiam dan dingin pada semua orang termasuk aku. Hubungan kami tidak terlalu baik sejak saat itu. Hn, jadi sakura tetaplah menyukai sasuke, dan bahagiakanlah dia." Sakura yang mendengar cerita dari fugaku itu kini semakin yakin pada sasuke, sejak saat itu dia berjanji akan mengejar cinta dari uchiha sasuke.

.

.

TSUZUKU

A/N

Ahirnya chapter 2 selesai meski aku yakin masih banyak sekali typonya. Tapi sungguh aku sudah membacanya berulang kali sampai aku mau muntah karna bosan.

Aku ini memang orang yang tidak teliti jadi minna tolong aku ya bantu aku memperbaiki tulisanku. Arigatou^^

Untuk chap selanjutnya mungkin akan full sasusaku. Please READ and REVIEW Minna!


	3. Chapter 3 Tamu undangan

Uchiha sasuke anak dari keluarga uchiha seorang jendral kepolisian yang terpandang, dan mempunyai kekuasaan di konoha. Untuk sebuah tujuan uchiha sasuke menembak haruno sakura, gadis cantik yang sekelas dengannya dan juga seorang kaki tangan dari fugaku uchiha, ayah sasuke. Saat itu muncul seseorang yang misterius yang menyebut dirinya dark, dia mencuri dokumen dokumen kepolisian dan mencoba mempermainkan kepolisian dengan aksi-aksisinya, karena kepolisian tidak sanggup lagi maka fugaku mengutus sakura sebagai light untuk memecahkan kasus itu. Dan saat sakura tau pelakunya apa yang akan dia lakukan? Siapa dark itu ? dan siapa sasuke uchiha itu?apatujuannya ? dan apa orang yang di cintainya tulus mencintainya? Dark n Light

Ucapan terimakasih dari author

Terimakasi atas review yang teman- teman berikan, saya amat terbantu dengan saran- sarannya, maaf tidak bisa balas review kalian semua, disini… pokoknya saya sangaat senang dengan review kalian.^^

**DARK AND LIGHT**

**NARUTO milik Masashi kishimoto**

**Story by Shizuka no Sakura**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, OC, Typo, geje, garing, merusak mata**

**Happy reading minna**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

'Normal POV'

"Cepat lakukan ayah!" triak lelaki bermata onix berkucir ekor kuda. Matanya menyiratkan harapan dan memohon.

DORRRR! DORRRR! DORRRR!

"Hentikan Ayah!" triak seorang anak yang memiliki mata onix seperti lelaki tadi.

"Maafkan kakak Sasuke, ini yang terahir ( senyum ) jaga dirimu baik- baik Sasuke." Lelaki yang lebih dewasa lima tahun dengan anak di depannya itu tersenyum meski peluru telah menembus dada kirinya. Seolah tak ada beban dan justru bahagia, namun berbeda yang di rasakan anak lelaki di depannya.

"Kakakkk! Host…. Host…..host…." lelaki bermata onix itu terbangun dengan keringat bercucuran di wajahnya. Nafasnya memburu seperti habis berlari jarak jauh, kemudian tiba tiba matanya berubah. Mata yang di penuhi dengan dendam dan benci, mata yang begitu dingin. "Akan aku balaskan, tunggulah Kakak."sedikit senyum licik terlukis di wajah rupawan lelaki bermata Onix itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uuaaa!"gadis besurai merah muda itu sedang bosan sekarang, masalahnya adalah mata kuliah hari ini yang memang sangat membosankan, ditambah dosen yang mengajar kali ini adalah seorang guru yang berpakaian aneh, beralis tebal, dan rambutnya yang seperti mangkuk terbalik, di tambah pakaian yang serba hijau dan sangat bersemangat.

Diliriknya lelaki dingin disebelahnya, dia sedang sibuk membaca buku yang sebenarnya bukan buku pelajaran guru beralis tebal itu. Karena penasaran sakura melirik dengan sangat hati- hati dan mendekatinya diam- diam.

'sasuke dilihat dari mana saja tetap saja cakep, sayang dia menyebalkan.' Kata sakura dalam hati.

"Kau bilang apa dasar bodoh!" kata sasuke mendengus tidak suka karena sakura kini sangat dekat dengan sasuke, namun sakura tidak menyadarinya.

"Me-memang aku bicara apa? Dari tadi perasaan aku diam saja."kata sakura kaget dan penuh tanda tanya besar.

'Apa sasuke bisa membaca pikiranku ya.'batin sakura.

"Dasar gadis aneh." Dengus lelaki itu lagi.

"Akukan cuma ingin tau kamu sedang baca apa?" kata sakura sambil melirik- lirik buku yang tadi di baca sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu tau dasar aneh." Kata Sasuke tak suka kemudian pergi begitu bel tanda pulang telah terdengar.

"Tu-tunggu sasuke aku mau-."sebelum Sakura selesai bicara Sasuke sudah tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan. "Orang itu cepat sekali sih, padahal akukan mau bareng." Katanya tak tau pada siapa.

.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha

Ting….tong ….

Suara bel menggema di rumah besar Uchiha, seorang wanita paruh baya sedang sibuk dengan clemeknya di dapur. Wanita cantik bermata onix itu bolak- balik menyiapkan makanan , tentu saja karna akan ada tamu yang datang sore ini.

"Sasuke tolong bukakan pintunya, ibu lagi sibuk nih."perempuan paruh baya itu agak bertriak dari dapur, sedang yang di panggil sedang sibuk menonton TV.

"Hn."katanya malas- malas.

Lelaki yang memiliki mata seperti batu permata onix itu berjalan dengan malasnya menuju pintu rumah dan membukanya. Mata lelaki itu agak membulat dan kaget namun seperti biasa lelaki yang di sekolah menjadi idola dan di sebut- sebut sebagai pangeran es itu menyembunyikan ekspresinya, digantikan dengan ekspresi stoic khas lelaki berambut raven itu.

"Pink!?"lelaki bermata onix itu terkejut namun tetap pada wajah datarnya.

"Hai,Sasuke."senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

"Hn,jadi sekarang kau jadi seorang penguntit." Kata lelaki jangkung dengan cengiran khasnya, yang menurut sakura sangat seksi itu.

"Aku-."sebelum sakura bicara, ibu muda yang tadi sedang sibuk di dapur sekarang berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Pasti Sakura-chan kan?" tanyanya girang di samping putra kesayangannya yang sedang bersender di pintu.

"Bibi Mikoto." Tebak Sakura melihat wanita cantik yang memiliki mata indah seperti cowok yang cool di depannya itu.

"Ibu mengenal gadis aneh ini."lelaki bermata onix itu memandang ibunya dengan tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, Ibu yang mengundangnya kesini, diakan rekan kerjanya ayah."jelas mikoto pada anak kesayangannya.

"Rekan kerja ?!"gumam sasuke entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Gadis berperawakan mungil itu memasuki rumah uchiha, dia terkejut melihat kedalam rumah yang bergaya Jepang dengan nuansa kayu. Dengan lantai tatami namun terlihat begitu mewah dan megah. Sakura merasa sangat nyaman diantara keluarga ini, terutama kepada Mikoto yang sudah menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri.

Kini keluarga uchiha yang terdiri dari sepasang suami istri dan seorang anak laki- laki itu sedang menikmati makanannya, tentunya sakura juga ikut didalamnya. Tak ada satu katapun terucap dari mulut masing- masing, sejujurnya sakura tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini, karena sakura terbiasa bercanda dan bergurau saat makan karna itu dia merasa tertekan sekarang ini.

Mikoto yang menyadari ketidak nyamanan sakura itu kemudian mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang sudah seperti di ruang angkasa.

"Ternyata Sakura memang manis seperti yang di ceritakan."kata Mikoto membuka percakapan, yang membuat kedua lelaki dingin di sebelahnya dan disebelah sakura itu sedikit kaget dengan suasana baru, karena biasanya saat mereka sedang makan tak ada kata- kata yang terucap.

Sakura yang dipuji oleh mikoto mukanya langsung merah seperti tomat. Sedanggkan lelaki di sebelah sakura terus menikmati makannya tak peduli dengan percakapan yang menurutnya membosankan itu.

"Menjadi mata- mata di usia yang sangat muda, mempunyai wajah yang sangat cantik, manis dan pintar, pasti banyak laki- laki yang tertarik pada Sakura-chan, bisa- bisa nanti Sasuke keduluan sama cowok lain, kalo gak cepat di tembak." Kata Mikoto sambil melirik anaknya yang duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Aku tidak tertarik."jawab Sasuke telak dan angkuh membuat inner sakura marah- marah sekarang dan muncul siku- siku di jidatnya yang agak lebar itu.

"Dasar, jangan dengarkan putraku yang cuek ini ya, Sakura. Dia memang begitu tapi kalau sudah dekat dia sangat baik."katanya blak-blakan.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dipaksakan sekarang ini. Dan dihatinya sebenarnya dia sedang memaki sasuke yang menyebalkan. Seperti di tolak sebelum menyatakan cinta.

"Aku dengar kamu sekarang sedang menyelidiki kasuskan?"Tanya mikoto lagi dengan semangat, dan sedikit melirik suaminya yang ada di sampingnya.

"Oh, iya. Aku sebenarnya tertarik dengan kasus ini jadi aku terima saja." Jawab sakura seadanya.

"Kami yang meminta Sakura untuk menyelidiki kasus kali ini karena kami sudah kualahan menghapi orang bernama Dark itu."sambung Fugaku.

Tak ada yang menyadari seseorang sedang mengeratkan genggamannya sekarang karena topic yang kini sedang di bahas itu.

"Jadi Dark itu siapa aku tak mengerti?" Tanya Mikoto meminta penjelasan.

"Sebenarnya saya juga belum tau siapa Dark itu, tapi setelah saya melihat pesan itu saya tau orang di balik nama Dark itu pasti seumuran dengan saya, dia memiliki ambisi, dan suka bermain- main mirip sekali dengan saya. Bisa dibilang semangat masa muda, begitulah."penjelasan sakura panjang lebar membuat Mikoto terkagum kagum, bahkan fugaku tersenyum bangga pada bawahannya itu, dan merasa yakin Sakura bisa memecahkan kasus ini.

Tanpa di sadari oleh semua orang di ruangan itu seseorang kini telah menegang di sekujur tubuhnya, tangannya mengepal cendok yang dipegangnya dengan erat dan menghentikan makannya sejenak, matanya menyiratkan keterkejutan, dan senyum licik terlukis di wajah dewanya itu.

'Permainan ini semakin menarik.'kata lelaki itu dalam hati diiringi senyum licik yang terlukis di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

A/N

Minna-san ! ahirnya setelah semedi selama dua hari ahirnya aku mendapatkan wangsit sehingga lahirlah cerita yang semakin gak jelas ini. Untuk para Reader dan Reviewer terima kasih atas dukungan dan saran kalian semua. Jangan bosan-bosan ya, kasih aku masukan.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!


	4. Chapter 4 Sebuah Tujuan

Uchiha sasuke anak dari keluarga uchiha seorang jendral kepolisian yang terpandang, dan mempunyai kekuasaan di konoha. Untuk sebuah tujuan uchiha sasuke menembak haruno sakura, gadis cantik yang sekelas dengannya dan juga seorang kaki tangan dari fugaku uchiha, ayah sasuke. Saat itu muncul seseorang yang misterius yang menyebut dirinya dark, dia mencuri dokumen dokumen kepolisian dan mencoba mempermainkan kepolisian dengan aksi-aksisinya, karena kepolisian tidak sanggup lagi maka fugaku mengutus sakura sebagai light untuk memecahkan kasus itu. Dan saat sakura tau pelakunya apa yang akan dia lakukan? Siapa dark itu ? dan siapa sasuke uchiha itu?apatujuannya ? dan apa orang yang di cintainya tulus mencintainya? Dark n Light

Saatnya balas Review

Mako-chan : Kasih tau gak ya^^ kita tunggu aja lanjutannya.

Sherlock Holmes : Terus ikuti aja kelanjutan kisahnya, ok. Soalnya penulisnya gakjelas juga nulisnya sesuai dengan perasaan . makasih reviewnya ^^

Guest : jangan panggil aku senpai, karna aku masih barubanget. Terusikuti aja ya^^ makasih reviewnya.

**DARK AND LIGHT**

**NARUTO milik Masashi kishimoto**

**Story by Shizuka no Sakura**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, OC, Typo, geje, garing, merusak mata**

**Happy reading minna**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

Tok…tok…tok….

.

.

"Tunggu sebentar!" seorang gadis dengan rambut sewarna dengan bunga sakura itu berteriak, berharap orang diluarsana dapat mendengarnya.

Gadis yang kini sedang mengeringkan rambut merah mudanya yang panjang itu berjalan dengan gontai menuju pintu rumahnya, ingin segera menyapa seorang yang kini ada di depan pintunya. Gadis yang baru saja selesai mandi itu kemudian membuka pintu dan begitu terkejutnya sang gadis bermahkota pink itu saat dia tau siapa yang kini menjadi tamu pertamanya di pagi buta ini.

"Sasuke-kun! Kok kamu bisa tau rumahku?"sang gadis bermata emerald itu menyipitkan matanya, sedikit kecurigaan terdapat di emeraldnya.

"Hn, apa yang kamu pikirkan baka! Jangan salah paham, ibu yang memaksaku mengantarkan makanan ini untukmu."kata lelaki itu ketus sambil menyodorkan sebuah bekal.

"Hem, jadi sekarang siapa yang jadi penguntit." Kata sakura menyindir.

"Cih, siapa yang mau menguntit gadis sepertimu, lihatlah postur tubuhmu itu, dada rata, dan pinggul itu kecil sekali."kata lelaki itu meremehkan sambil melihat sakura yang hanya memakai tengtop dan celana pendek dari atas ke bawah.

"Dasar laki-laki menyebalkan." Dengus sakura lirih.

"Hn, apa seperti itu caramu memperlakukan seorang tamu ha?" sindir Sasuke.

Sakura yang langsung paham dengan maksut lelaki yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu kemudian menyuruhnya masuk kedalam rumahnya yang bisa dibilang cukup besar itu, walau bagi sang tuanmuda uchiha itu tidak seberapa disbanding dengan rumahnya.

Suasana rumah yang cukup menyejukkan menurut Sasuke. Tanpa dipersilahkan pemuda dengan rambut raven itu duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang cukup luas, namun tak banyak barang di sini hanya sofa dan meja serta tv dan dvd, takada yang lain kecuali tumpukan buku-buku yang membuat sasuke sedikit terkejut, karena gadis yang seumuran lelaki itu masih suka membaca comic.

"Hey, pink dimana orang tuamu?"Tanya Sasuke pada sakura yang sekarang sedang sibuk menyiapkan minuman didapur.

"Memangnya Fugaku-sama tidak cerita padamu?" jawab Sakura yang masih sedikit kesal dengan nada yang menurut Sasuke menyebalkan itu.

"Memang sehebat apa keluargamu itu hn, sampai-sampai ayahku harus cerita." Jawab sasuke dengan ketus.

"Ayah dan Ibuku sudah meninggal, mereka dibunuh didepan mataku dan aku hanya bisa menangis waktu itu."kata sakura agak sedih. Air matanya ingin keluar sekarang tapi dia mencoba untuk tak menangis karena dia berniat takkan menangis lagi.

Sedang lelaki yang sejaktadi mendengarkan gadis itu bicara merasa bersalah dan kaget, bagaimana gadis seperti dia bisa hidup dengan ceria sementara orang tuanya dibunuh didepan matanya. Ingatan sang lelaki kembali pada masa lalunya, saat kakaknya dibunuh oleh ayahnya sendiri didepan matanya dan dia hanya bisa menangis saja, betapa sakit dan gelapnya jiwa ini, tapi gadis ini bagimana bisa pikir Sasuke heran.

"Kau tidak perlu berekpresi begitu, kamu terlihat aneh kalu seperti itu he…he…he."kata Sakura sambil tersenyum miris dan meletakkan segelas jus tomat.

"Ternyata kamu memang menarik." Kata Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan sebuah cengiran.

"Apa itu sebuah pujian atau sekedar kata-kata iba saja." Sakura meminta penjelasan.

"Itu pujian, tapi bagaimana orang tuamu dibunuh? Maaf membuatmu-" Sasuke mencoba melihat apakah ada nada kesedihan diwajah yang cukup cantik menurut Sasuke meski tak di akui olehnya secara gambling.

"Tidak papa." Kata gadis bermata emerald, senyum tipis terlukis dibibir ranumnya kemudian dia memulai ceritanya. "Ayahku dulu adalah seorang Jaksa, dia sedang menyelidiki kasus penyelundupan sejata yang dilakukan oleh salah satu petinggi Konoha. Namun sebelum sempat ayahku mengajukan laporannya dia dibunuh oleh seseorang. Waktu itu umurku sekitar 13 tahun, malam itu ada segerombolan penjahat kerumah kami awalnya ayahku melawan namun dengan satu tembakan, nyawanya tak tertolong, ibuku menyuruh bersembunyi, kemudian dia pergi melihat ayahku tapi naas dia juga terbunuh. Saat itu aku hanya menangis." Sakura tertawa miris saat mengingat kejadian yang telah lima tahun berlalu itu. "Aku pasti sangat bodoh ya." Terusnya suaranya kini sedikit bergetar.

"Sakura, kau ini-." Sasuke terkejut, ada perasaan miris dan kasihan dihati sasuke, perasaan yang jarang untuk sasuke yang dingin dan angkuh itu.

"Setelah itu aku pergi ke kantor polisi, aku menceritakan semuah kejadian itu tapi mereka hanya menduga itu adalah perampokan, aku sudah bilang takada barang yang diambil tapi gadis berusia tiga belas tahun tau apa mereka hanya meremehkanku. Kemudian aku bertemu Fugaku-sama ayahmu dia tertarik dengan keberanian dan analisaku, makannya dia mengajakku bergabung ketim penyelidikan dan dia menjanjikanku sebuah kehidupan didunia yang dibutuhkan uang untuk bertahan hidup." Sakura terus bercerita meski luka didadanya serasa membuka kembali.

"Jadi apa sekarang kamu sudah tau pelakunya?"Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Aku yakin orang yang menyuruh gerombolan pembunuh itu adalah salah satu petinggi Konoha, tapi kasus itu sudah ditutup sebagai kasus perampokan, dan lagi orang itu menup semua bukti-bukti aku takbisa menemukan bukti itu." Terus Sakura.

"Ternyata aku salah mengira kau adalah gadis manja yang memuakkan, aku salut denganmu Sakura." Kata Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyum ketertarika, sehingga membuat pipi sang gadis bermahkota merah jambu itu menjadi sewarna dengan rambutnya.

"Menurutku kamu juga tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan." Balas Sakura dengan senyum yang lembut dan manis.

"Bukannya sejak awal kau memang menyukaiku Haruno Sakura." Kata Sasuke tepat mengenai sasaran sehingga membuat jantung Sakura yang mulai tenang dan wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"A-apa katamu, aku tidak-" kata-kata sakura terpotong karena sasuke tiba-tiba mendekati sakura.

Lelaki dengan mata seperti batu permata onix itu kini duduk dimeja tepat didepan Sakura, nafas sakura tersengal sengal karena begitu gugup jantungnya berpacu dengan cepatnya, dan pipinya merah padam sekarang karena sasuke begitu dekat dengannya bahkan sakura bisa merasakan nafas hangat milik Sasuke, membuat Sakura terhipnotis dengan bau pria didepannya. Lelaki itu lebih mendekat dan membuat jantung gadis itu semakin cepat lagi, dia mendekatkan bibirtipisnya mendekati telinga Sakura kemudian membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Jadilah pacarku, aku akan menjadi seperti yang kamu inginkan, aku tertarik padamu tapi aku tak bisa menjanjikanmu lebih, aku punya tujuan dan tujuan itu akan tercapai lebih mudah jika kau membantuku, jadi apa kau mau jadi pacarku." Seringai licik terlukis dibibir Sasuke, Sakura sangat terkejut dengan kata-kata Sasuke tapi memang benar bahwa dirinya memang menyukai Sasuke bahkan sejak pertama bertemu.

"A-apa sebenarnya tujuanmu Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura masih agak gugup.

"Kau tidak perlu tau, kau hanya perlu menjawab ya atau tidak. Setelah itu aku akan bermain sesuai permainan." Kata sasuke dengan seringainya, dan ada nada kemenangan didalamnya karna dia tau Sakura akan menerimanya suka atau tidak suka.

"Jadi kamu menganggap sebuah hubungan kekasih itu hanya main-main!?"kata Sakura takpercaya.

"Itulah aku, ini lebih seperti bisnis kau mendapat untung aku juga." Kata Sasuke masih dengan seringainya.

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin menolak tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam dia sangat mengharapkan Sasuke menembaknya.

"Baik aku terima tapi, berjanjilah saat kau merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku kau harus terusterang padaku." Sakura melihat onix sasuke mencari-cari sebuah kepastian.

"Baiklah." Katanya setuju masih dengan seringai yang lebih lebar lagi.

.

.

.

"Fugaku-sama ada e-mail masuk!" seru seorang dari depan komputernya.

Kemudian lelaki paruh baya dengan mata onix itu mendekat kearah datangnya suara tadi dan menanyakan pesan yang masuk.

_Apa kalian sudah lihat paket dariku. From: Dark_

"Paket?" tanpa basa-basi lagi Fugaku langsung berlari ke pintu disana Tsunade sedang menandatangani tanda terima dari kantor pos. dengan segera Fugaku membuka paket tersebut, sedang Tsunade bingung dengan tingkah atasannya itu. Fugaku terkejut bahkan Tsunade yang tidak tau apa-apapun terkejut saat melihat isi paket tersebut.

"Orang inikan dia salah satu petinggi di konoha Orochimaru-dono, dan apa ini?" sepucuk surat yang ditempel di tubuh lelaki yang sedang pinsan itu di baca oleh Tsunade.

"Orochimaru, kasus Korupsi barang bukti ada di kamarnya di bawah tempat tidur. Orang ini yang pertama dan terimakasih dokumen dari kalian sangat membantu. From: Dark. Apa Dark!?" Kata Tsunade membaca pesan tersebut dan kemudian begitu terkejut.

Fugaku kemudian berlari kembali ke ruang penyelidikan.

"Lacak si pengirim E-mail itu!" perintahnya pada seseorang.

"Saya sudah mencoba melacaknya sejak tadi pak tapi nihil, dia mengalihkannya kemarkas ini lagi, sepertinya dia ahli dalam computer." Kata seorang lelaki yang seumuran dengan Sasuke dan Sakura itu.

"Sai terus lacak dan hubungi aku jika ada yang takberes aku akan menghubungi Sakura." Kata fugaku dengan nada memerintah.

"Saya sudah disini Fugaku-sama, dan saya juga sudah mendengar semuanya." Kata gadis dibelakang fugaku.

"Sakura sejak kapan kamu kesini?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Belum lama tapi sudah cukup jelas, untuk mengerti kondisinya."jawab Sakura seadanya. "Tadi Sai-kun SMS aku terus aku kemari deh, dan aku juga sudah tau semuanya. Orang bernama dark ini benar-benar sudah mulai beraksi. Aku juga punya beberapa opsi kemungkinan-kemungkinannya. Tapi aku ingin bertanya kemana saja janringan computer markas pusat terhubung?" terang Sakura.

"Rumahku, Hyuga, Nara, Yamanaka dan Minato." Jawab Fugaku seadanya.

"Apa mereka semua mempunyai anak yang semumuran denganku."Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Ya. Masing-masing mempunyai seorang putra dan putri yang seumuran denganmu, putrakku Sasuke, kemudian Hyuga Hinata dan Hyuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino dan Naruto Namikaze." Terang Fugaku.

"Kalau begitu perkenankan kau mengawasi merka satu minggu ini." Sakura meminta persetujuan. Banyak yang tidak setuju seca masa mereka harus menyelidiki anak-anak mereka sendiri. Namun dengan tegas Fugaku memutuskan.

"Baiklah, Lakukan apapun Sakura temukan Dark itu, aku percaya padamu." Kata Fugaku membuat semua orang diruangan itu bungkam dan kalah dengan telak.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

Selesai juga chapter empat yang menurutku ceritanya agak dipaksakan ini haha,, maaf membuat kalian semua kecewa. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5 Penyelidikan

Uchiha sasuke anak dari keluarga uchiha seorang jendral kepolisian yang terpandang, dan mempunyai kekuasaan di konoha. Untuk sebuah tujuan uchiha sasuke menembak haruno sakura, gadis cantik yang sekelas dengannya dan juga seorang kaki tangan dari fugaku uchiha, ayah sasuke. Saat itu muncul seseorang yang misterius yang menyebut dirinya dark, dia mencuri dokumen dokumen kepolisian dan mencoba mempermainkan kepolisian dengan aksi-aksisinya, karena kepolisian tidak sanggup lagi maka fugaku mengutus sakura sebagai light untuk memecahkan kasus itu. Dan saat sakura tau pelakunya apa yang akan dia lakukan? Siapa dark itu ? dan siapa sasuke uchiha itu?apatujuannya ? dan apa orang yang di cintainya tulus mencintainya? Dark n Light

Langsung aja ke cerita.^6^Terimakasih atas review kalian maaf gak bisa balesnya semua!

**DARK AND LIGHT**

**NARUTO milik Masashi kishimoto**

**Story by Shizuka no Sakura**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, OC, Typo, geje, garing, merusak mata**

**Happy reading minna**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

'Normal POV'

Lelaki dengan model rambut mencuat keatas itu baru saja pulang dari kuliah. Seperti biasanya lelaki yang memiliki mata onix itu mengucapkan salam dan melepas sepatunya sebelum masuk kerumahnya yang masih berlantai tatami. Memang keluarga Uchiha sangat kaya, tetapi keluarga mereka memang menyukai model rumah gaya khas Jepang meski sebenarnya saat masuk kedalam ruangan disitu akan membuat orang terkejut karna begitu moderen dan banyak barang-barang mahal berharga tinggi dengan ornament-ornamen yang berseni tinggi.

"Tadaima." Ucap sasuke entah pada siapa.

"Sasu kamu sudah pulang rupanya, bagaimana hari ini apa kamu bertemu Sakura? Sekali-kali ajak dia main kemari." Kata seorang wanita paruh baya dengan mata yang sama dengan pemuda itu. Wanita itu dengan cepat menyediakan makanannya di atas meja ditempat putranya duduk.

"Bukankah kemaren dia barusaja kemari."kata sasuke datar.

"Habis dengan adanya Sakura setidaknya rumah ini tidak sepi lagi." Kata mikoto sambil duduk di dekat sasuke mengambil makanannya.

Kata- kata Mikoto membuat hati sasuke iba, memang semenjak Itachi meninggal rumah ini seperti tak berpenghuni. Hanya sepi yang ditemui, apalagi hubungan ayah dan anak yang tidak membaik menambah dinginnya rumah itu.

"Ibu tumben aku tidak melihat ayah." Kata sasuke tanpa melihat Mikoto. Memang begitu sulit bagi Sasuke untuk membicarakan ayahnya. Namun dia mencoba menghargai ibunya. Lagi pula ayah sasuke dulu pernah bilang 'Kau boleh membenci ayahmu ini, dan tak memaafkan ayah tapi jangan tunjukkan itu pada ibumu dia akan terluka.'

"Sasuke, semenjak kakakmu meninggal kenapa ibu merasa kau dan ayahmu kalian seperti tak pernah berkomunikasi, seperti ada dinding diantara kalian. Waktu ibu Tanya pada ayahmu dia hanya bilang mungkin hanya perasan ibu saja tapi perasaan seorang ibu itu lebih peka. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi." Mikoto menunda makannya dia mencengkram celemek yang masih dipakainya sekarang.

Hati Sasuke seperti tertusuk pedang yang sangat tajam,sakit sekali saat mikoto menceritakan perasaannya itu. Biar bagaimanapun hanya ibu yang paling dia sayangi itu yang tidak mengetahui kejadian naas dua tahun yang lalu dan Sasuke maupun Fugaku tidak mau menceritakannya pada Mikoto untuk menjaga perasaannya.

"Maaf bu, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa waktu itu. Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri aku dan ayah memang sedang tidak ingin bicara saja, ibu tak usah pikirkan itu anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa dan tak usah berharap banyak untuk kembali seperti dulu. Aku sudah selesai makan aku akan kekamar." Kata sasuke sambil meninggalkan ibunya itu sendirian. Sasuke tau saat ini Mikoto sedang menangis tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mungkin dengan adanya Sakura ibunya akan lebih baik pikirnya.

Saat menaiki tangga tepatnya di tangga kelima Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh seperti ada yang sedang mengawasinya, tapi dia mencoba untuk bertingkah seperti bisa sampai didepan pintu dia sadar bahwa tadi ada orang yang tanpa seijinnya masuk kedalam kamarnya. Namun meski sekarang lelaki berambut emo itu sedang berfikir keras tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang dan takterlihat sedang berfikir sama sekali.

.

.

'Sasuke POV'

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa aku sudah ketahuan? Tidak-tidak mungkin secepat itu, setidaknya ada lima kamera pengawas dikamar ini, satu ditangga dan satu lagi di ruang TV. Serpertinya mereka sudah sadar dari e-maail yang kukirim kemaren, itu memang salahku, tapi setidaknya ada empat atau lima tersangka lainnya. Sepertinya sekarang aku harus lebih hati-hati. Cara menghilangkan kecurigaan mereka adalah dengan cara mereka membuatku jadi tersangka. Hem light kau memang hebat? Kau cukup pantas menyandang Uchiha suatu saat nanti.

Aku mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk santai, berpura-pura untuk menjadi anak yang baik setidaknya untuk dikamar ini. Dan aku juga harus mempunyai cara agar aku bisa mengirim e-mail tanpa harus tertangkap kamera. Kalau tidak salah kameranya ada di empat sisi setiap pojokan dan satu dilangit-langit, seharusnya hanya dikamarmandi saja yang tidak ada kameranya, tapi waktu di kamarmandi hanya terbatas. Cara satu-satunya adalah….

.

.

'Normal POV'

Sebuah seringai terlukis diparas lelaki yang tampan bergaya rambut raven itu. Namun takada yang satupun diruangan pengintaian itu yang sadar akan seringai pemuda yang kini sedang mereka awasi. Sedikitnya ada sekitar enam orang yang kini sedang terlihat serius memandangi enam layar CCTV didepannya.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu begitu antusias dengan layar-layar didepannya, dia memandang satu persatu layar CCTV dengan serius, awalnya dia memperhatikan lelaki dengan dengan kucir satu seperti nanas itu namun gadis bermata emerald itu memandang bosan padanya karena sejak dia pulang kuliah kegiatannya hanya tidur dan tidur sesekali membaca buku terus tidur lagi.

"Shikaku-san putramu itu membosankan sekali, apa dia tidak punya kegiatan lain selain tidur ha?!" ucap wanita paruh baya berkucir dua disamping Shikaku.

"Putraku memang seperti itu, tapi disaat serius dia bisa membuat strategi yang bagus, dia juga mempunyai IQ diatas dua ratus." Kata Shikaku menjelaskan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Anak Hyuga itu juga membosankan, apa tidak ada kegiatan lain selain membaca buku ha?" ucap wanita paruh baya itu lagi, sambil melirik lelaki bermata lavender yang sedang menyender di tembok tak tertarik dengan tontonan yang sedang mereka lihat itu.

"Tugas seorang anak itu belajarkan?" kata Hisashi datar. Jawaban yang membuat semua orang di ruangan itu cengo kecuali Haruno sakura. Sejak tadi gadis bermata sebening batu emerald itu sedang focus pada satu layar didepannya, jantungnya berdetak kencang, kringat dipelipisnya mengucur karna tontonan yang membuat matanya takmau terpejam.

Yah, dia sedang focus dikamar Uchiha sasuke yang sehari yang lalu telah menembaknya, dengan alasan hanya tertarik saja dan dengan tujuan yang tidak jelas itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan aura didekatnya sekarang terasa panas menurutnya. Tentu saja karena sekarang ini Uchiha sasuke barusaja selesai mandi, hanya sehelai handuk saja yang terlilit dipinggangnya. Dada bidang yang putih dan terlihat atletis itu Nampak dengan jelas dimata Sakura, saat itu hanya Sai yang berada didekat dengan Sakura yang sadar dengan yang dilihat Sakura saat ini, karena memang dia memperhatikan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan kamu mimisan?!" ucap Sai agak betriak dan panic membuat seisi ruangan melihat kepada sakura.

"Aah, apa?" sakura yang masih belum sadar mengusap darah dihidungnya "AAaaa!" triak sakura kaget karna bajunya sekarang sudah berlumur darah. Dengan cepat sai mengambil tisu dikantongnya.

"Apa kamu sakit Sakura-chan." Tanya Sai kawatir.

"Ti-tidak papa Sai-kun, aku tidak papa kok." Kata sakura meyakinkan.

"Pantas saja, ternyata muritku yang satu ini hentai juga." Kata tsunade yang sadar dengan penyebab sakura sampai mimisan.

"Ahh, no-nona Tsunade bicara apa aku tak mengerti?" kata Sakura pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Kau sedang melihat si Uchiha itukan?" kata wanita berambut pirang itu.

Sontak semua melihat layar CCTV dikamar Uchiha Sasuke. Kemudian dengan segera Sakura sebisa mungkin menutupi apa yang barusan dia lihat namun terlambat, hampir semua menahan tawanya karena tingkah Sakura yang tertangkap basah sedang mengintip seorang pemuda. Hanya Sai yang menatap dengan tatapan tak suka, namun tak disadari oleh Sakura.

"Jangan dilihat!" triak Sakura, sambil menutup layar CCTV sebisanya kini wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

"Takkusangka ternyata Sakura-chan hentai juga." Goda iruka salah satu pengawas disitu.

"Hn." Kata khas Fugaku namun kini senyum tipis terlukis diwajahnya sudah mulai berkreriput itu.

"Jadi itu maksut utamamu nona mesum."kini Shikakupun ikut menggoda Sakura.

"Aaaaa hentikan! Triak sakura wajahnya kini benar-benar merah padam dan panas plus malu.

.

.

.

Malam Semakin larut, kini tigal tiga orang yang masih berjaga didepan layar CCTV. Sakura masih serius meski beberapa kali menguap, berbeda dengan Sai yang matanya memang talah terlatih seharian didepan Komputer.

"Mereka semua sudah tidur, sebaiknya kita sudahi saja." Kata Fugaku.

"Tidak tuan setidaknya Sampai besok jika memang takada bukti mereka bukan pelakunya, kita lanjutkan meski sampai kapanpun."ucap Sakura penuh keyakinan.

"Apa kamu yakin mereka salah satunya?" ucap Fugaku mencari sebuah kepastian diwajah Sakura

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi aku yakin pasti ada sebuah petunjuk." Kata Sakura membuat Fugaku yakin dan sedikit tersenyum.

Kini seseorang telah mengetik sesuatu dari dalam selimutnya, takada yang sadar meski dia sedang diawasi, dengan lihai dia mengetik dengan jarinya lewat laptop supermininya tanpa bangun dari tidurnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian tepat saat lonceng Menunjukkan pukul dua belas tepat, ketiga orang yang sedang mengawasi layar CCTV itu dikejutkan oleh e-mail yang masuk.

'_Selamat datang Light dipermainanku, siapa yang akan menang diantara kita, temui aku dimenara tertinggi ditempat orang-orang berkumpul, aku akan datang bersama kegelapan dan muncul bersama cahaya. From : Dark'_

"Cepat lihat layarnya, putar ulang dari tiga menit yang lalu." Perintah gadis bersurai merah muda.

Namun nihil tak didapatkan pelakunya, sekarang keraguan menghantui Sakura, jika kelima orang yang dianggapknya pelaku saat ini sedang tidur berarti pengirimnya adalah orang lain.

.

.

Ditempat lain seorang sedang tersenyum dengan seringainya yang lebar. Karena sekali lagi dia menang.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

Uaaaa maaf kata-kata yang mungkin salah ketik maklumlah aku ngetik sambil merem, melek, merem lagi melek lagi ckckckckck…..PLEASE REVIEW YA ^^' cerita yang agak maksa sih hehehe…


End file.
